Three Things To Get You Killed
by lolanbq
Summary: Merlin has somethings to say, but will Arthur be okay with it? Mild slash, but hints to more.
1. Three Things to Get You Killed

Merlin fidgeted slightly outside Arthur's door while holding his breakfast, which was not the first problem of the day. This was more along the line of the fourth, the first three were the things he had to tell Arthur. That was all he had to do. Just go in and tell Arthur those three simple things that could probably get him killed by Uther. That was the problem, being killed by Uther should he ever find out. Merlin knew this could happen and should any of the items on the list scare Arthur it was straight to the dungeon then to death. The only saving grace was that Merlin knew he would feel better afterwards knowing Arthur knew.

So steeling his resolve he walked in to awaken the Prince. Who was once again already awake dressed and waiting. Merlin assumed that he had spent more time than he had thought thinking outside the door.

"Merlin," Arthur began, "would you care to explain to me why you were waiting outside my door and than didn't bother to knock before coming in? you were already still, you could have knocked like I tell you to." Merlin paled a little bit at the fact that Arthur knew he had been outside his door for so long.

"Good Morning to you as well," Merlin went for his usual cheeky self to calm himself down as he set the food on the table, "I was not waiting long, but I do have a few things I need to tell you." Now that it was said there was no going back.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked as he sat down to eat. Merlin was quiet not knowing where to start. Arthur stared at him for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why don't you try later when your mind is actually together."

With that Arthur started to eat while Merlin hung his head and began to do the chores around the room, though if he had spoken his head would not be the only thing hanging, but the rest of him as well. Merlin noted how Arthur watched him as he cleaned around the room and how the Prince almost looked as though he wanted to know what it was Merlin had to say. This was shrugged off as he continued to clean the room.

That was how the morning was spent; Arthur didn't leave his room that day. Merlin pausing with his mouth open to say something and Arthur making fun of him when nothing came out.

"Honestly Merlin are you trying to clean my entire room by inhaling it."

"Merlin should I step away or am I going to be suck into you mouth." That was the one that made Merlin blush every shade of crimson.

And each jibe was responded with "No, sire."

It wasn't until evening that Merlin had had enough of not being able to say anything beyond "No, sire."

"Arthur, I need to tell you a few things."

"Yes that is what you said this morning and it is now evening. Am I going to have to wait until morning again?"

"No, sire." Merlin cringed at the use of that phrase again. "Arthur, I..." he paused again, with his mouth open again.

"Really Merlin? You have had all day to try to tell me and once again you freeze?" Arthur smirked as he walked towards Merlin, who scowled.

"You are not making this easy." The Warlock retorted hotly.

"How am I-"

"I'm gay, I love you, and I have magic." Merlin said quickly with his eyes closed now that Arthur was so close. Wait Arthur was close enough for Merlin to feel the prince's breath on his cheek. Merlin slowly opened his eyes.

"Good." Was all Arthur said before he leaned down to kiss Merlin, who eagerly obliged.

"Wait you are okay with the magic part?" Merlin asked sheepishly when they parted for air.

"Merlin it is what makes you you. I admit I am unsure about magic in general, but you, Merlin, are always there for me and those you hold dear and would never use it against us or Camelot." Arthur raised his head from where it rested on Merlin's, "It would actually explain some things, like how I win in combat while knock out and where you disappear to when Gaius says you are in the tavern. Where do you go by the way?"

Merlin laughed and brought Arthur into an embrace while lacing his fingers in his golden mane of hair.

"We don't need to talk about that now." Merlin said as he brought their lips back together.

As the night progressed Merlin was happy for all the times that day that he had used 'sire', because he knew that after their night together he would be using it in a whole new way. And that this was worth a death threat from Uther.


	2. Two Things to Keep it Hidden

Sorry I hadn't realized I didn't click complete...awkward, but to keep to my accidental word I have decided to turn this into a Trilogy of sorts.

**Two Ways To Keep It Hidden**

Waking up with Arthur's arm around his waist was how Merlin wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. As the events of the previous night played in his mind he could feel his blush returning. He trailed his fingers on Arthur's arm in hopes of getting him to release his grip so Merlin could get going on chores since it was morning after all. But no such luck his new lover just tightened his embrace around Merlin's waist.

Eventually he was able to squirm out of Arthur's protective arm. Only to remember that his clothes were tossed around the bedroom and it was bloody cold since there was no need for a fire the night before.

Merlin was half way dressed when Gwen knocked and opened the door to a bare chested manservant.

"Oh! Merlin?" She quietly exclaimed, "Why are you half dressed in Arthur's room. Wait! I'm sorry it's not my business to prod. You need not tell me due to the fact that it does not effect me. I'm sorry for asking it's just that I was curious. I hadn't seen you this morning and Gauls said you were back from Arthur's and I was concerned he had you up all night with chores and-" Gwen rambled a little longer and Merlin just chuckled as he pulled his shirt on.

"I am fine Gwen. Arthur had me stay and help him a little into the night and by then it was too late to be walking by oneself so he offered me his floor. And that is why I am still here."

Gwen smiled at the thought of Arthur not being a prat and doing something nice for the over worker and under appreciated Merlin; who was no longer going to be under appreciated, though probably still over worked.

"But it is cold and you were on the floor. Why was your shirt off? Honestly Merlin you could catch a cold if you are not careful." Merlin smiled at Gwen's mothering knowing her questioning was only for his benefit and well being but there was nothing he really wanted to say now the morning after he shagged the man he loved. And lies were to hard to remember especially when only one of them knew them and the other asleep.

"Um my shirt yes. I was using my shirt as a pillow because this floor is way to hard!" Merlin stated. And unfortunately Arthur chose that moment to be disturbed by the noise.

"Merlin? Merlin where are you?" Arthur called his voice clogged with sleep but cleared with worry. "Merlin get back here."

Merlin thanked his lucky stars that they had yet to find pet names for each other besides prat and idiot. Even still Merlin paled at the statement.

"Um, one moment, sire." Merlin called nervously over his shoulder and turned back to Gwen, "I'll talk to you later-"

"Sire?" Arthur chuckled as he sat up to face his new lover, "Is that the best you can- Gwen!"

The prince of schooled features and keeping his mind together obviously never had to quickly recover the day after admitting his feelings to his love; his mouth gaped like a fish looking for water and Merlin couldn't help but laugh forcing to Gwen to join him in his avoidance of why he was there to begin with.

"Why- Why are you here, Gwen?" Arthur managed to ask after the laughing subsided.

"Well, I hadn't seen Merlin and I know how hard you work him," Gwen started towards the door, "so I came to make sure he was unhurt."

Both Merlin and Arthur were completely red in their faces by the time Gwen finished her sentence both the boys were stealing glances at each other. She didn't miss their looks or their obvious red faces; she wasn't quite sure what was going on between them, but she was now sure that Merlin was going to be fine in Arthur's service. While the two boys exchanged glances Gwen quietly left the room, unnoticed by Arthur who was admiring his new boyfriend's pink hue already so soon after waking up, though rather late morning bordering early afternoon. Merlin, of course, noticed Gwen's departure, but was too enraptured by his new lover's eyes, sparkling in memory of the words that were whispered in the dark to actually care that she was no longer in the room.

"Arthur," Merlin started, "about last night-"

"Merlin you can say anything about last night, but," Arthur interrupted Merlin as he shifted his position on the bed to sit with the sheets still covering him, since Gwen had come in Arthur was taking no more chances, "please do not say you regret what we did and said. I meant every word I said- and gasped." He added blushing.

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur running his fingers through the golden mane on the prince's head.

"That was no where near what I was going to say." Merlin never finished as he brought their lips together and they lapsed into previous activity.

oOo

"Arthur?" Merlin cooed softly as they cuddled on the floor in front of the fire still wrapped in Arthur's sheets.

"Yes?" Arthur murmured into Merlin's neck. He was quiet for a little while.

"Arthur, are you sure you are okay with me? Being magic I mean." Merlin asked softly and hesitantly. He squeezed his eyes closed fearing the response.

Merlin felt Arthur shift so he was no longer hugging Merlin around his waist. The dark haired man cringed at the lack of contact, but sat silently waiting for the words to end his bliss.

"Merlin. Merlin look at me," Arthur's voice was so soft it made a tear escape Merlin's eye, but he obeyed, "Merlin you have been more loyal than anyone I have ever known and that proves to me that not everyone who posses magic is evil. Which thinking back on it is something I believe you have always been trying to tell me."

"Oh, one more question." Merlin stated as he leaned his forehead against his lover's again.

"Oh and what question does you _magical_ brain conjure?" Arthur asked teasingly nipping at Merlin's neck the other man leaned his head to the opposite direction opening himself to his lover's teasing teeth. Merlin lead Arthur's mouth back to his own and once they were out of breath, not for the first time, Merlin pulled back again leaning their heads together again.

"My question is what do I tell Gaius for not sleeping in my chambers? I at least assume there will be nights where I will not need to use my own bed." Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur laughed sending vibrations through his boyfriend, "You idiot, of course you won't."

And that was where they spent the rest of their night.

"Honestly, though, are we going to tell anyone or not?"

"_Merlin!_ Shut up!" And he did, with incentive of course.


	3. One Way to Come Out

Here is the ending to this trilogy. I really like this pairing a lot just cause they are so coupley without even trying. (Side stories may stem from this keep your eyes open!)

Also thanks to everyone who followed this story! Not bad for a first?

**One Way To Come Out**

Merlin and Arthur had been keeping their relationship a secret for almost a year with almost no problems. On the occasional times that they wanted to bask in each others company everyone in the castle assumed that Arthur was working Merlin late into the night and the clumsy man servant that they all admired for putting up with Arthur would fall asleep on the floor just as Gwen had found him. There had been close calls and their secret meetings almost awkwardly interrupted, once a magic demonstration was almost found out by Uther himself! the close calls had only brought the two men closer together. The run in they had with bandits made them even more inseparable then they already were, much to the King's dismay; he hated how Arthur treated the servants as equals rather than the workers they were.

"Arthur," Merlin muttered sleepily, "I think the alarm bells are ringing."

Merlin was securely tucked under Arthur's arm as they cuddled in their sleep. Arthur stayed asleep so Merlin nestled back into the warmth of his lover ignoring what he thought was in his head. To help him fall back to sleep he ran his finger lightly over the prince's skin, tracing each rib, and noting each breath he made. The warlock was on the line of slumber when Arthur's words woke him.

"Merlin you're next to me correct?" Arthur asked absently as he did exactly Merlin had done to him, the fingers grazing over Merlin's skin made him shiver with delight. Stealthily he shifted his position so he straddled the prince and then leaned down over his face.

"Not anymore." The warlock said sounding magically seductive,"I believe I am now on top of you."

"Yes yes," Arthur said almost impatiently suddenly sounding awake," but the important thing is you are in our bed and not on the other side of the room making noise that sounds like the alarm bells." Arthur stated his eyes were now open and glancing around the room. Merlin was quiet for a moment before both men were scrambling out of the bad grabbing at their respective clothing items.

"Hurry someone will be here any moment to-" Arthur didn't get a chance to finish as a knight burst through the door. The prince was still topless, but Merlin was hiding behind the changing screen with all his clothes in his hands.

"Sire," sir Leon started slightly out of breath,"there is some sort of creature attacking the castle. We believe it to be magical."

"Of course," Arthur said sternly as he assessed the situation," get Merlin here so he can help me get ready and gather what ever knights are not ready. Go!" Leon ran off with his orders as Merlin came out from behind the screen fully clothed, neckerchief and all.

"Wild goose chase for me? I'm touched." Merlin teased as he collected Arthur's armor.

"He'll come back before wasting too much time looking for you." The prince replied as he went to grab a shirt," Merlin didn't you say only magic could kill magical creatures?" The servant nodded.

Merlin had been teaching Arthur about the basics of magic so when he became king and welcomed magic back into the kingdom he would know what he was getting into.

"Only magic can kill magic and I'll only know how to kill when I know what it is, so we need to get out there quickly before any men lose there lives." Merlin said as he finished putting on Arthur's armor and handed him his sword, "Promise me something, Arthur." They both held onto his sword.

"You know I would promise you anything, Merlin." They stood close together in the prince's chambers.

"Promise me you will be okay," Merlin pleaded as let go of the sword to hug his lover tightly, only to feel vibrations of laughter run through Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur said pulling back slightly, "we are going to fight a creature only you can kill and with the most hated tool in all of Camelot. Do not fear about me. I fear what will happen should your magic be discovered or if our love for one another be revealed after that. Everyone will think it an enchantment, which it isn't, right?"

The question of whether or not they feelings were a conjuring of Merlin's was a running joke between the two of them, Merlin had enchanted Arthur so he would know what to feel for if someone were to do such a thing. But what Arthur felt wasn't lust when he thought of Merlin, but clear love and affection, which turned to lust.

"Arthur it has been several years I think I am okay," Merlin said noting the joke used to diffuse the tension. They stayed and gazed at each other for a moment longer before quickly grabbing the other into a rough kiss which expressed their trepidation of magical revealings.

"Alright, let's go." Arthur said breathlessly as they finally pulled apart. Then they ran.

oOo

When they finally got down to the court yard men were everywhere and the creature hovered above them just out of reach of spear, not that it would do them any good.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as they ran across the cobble stones to hide behind a pillar as they stared up at the beast, "Can you see what it is?" Knights ran around uselessly throwing spears into the air aimed at the flying figure.

"It looks like a griffon," Merlin smiled he had killed one before, "that's good griffons are easy to kill. Arthur you need to grab a spear. I'll enchant it and you throw it." The prince nodded and ran to snatch a weapon from one of the soldiers; Merlin ran after him until they stood alone in the middle of the crowded space.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked under his breath.

"Arthur, I was born ready." Both men chuckled at this as Arthur aimed the spear, but the griffon made an unexpected dive for them forcing Merlin to throw up a magical protective barrier instinctively. The attacking creature and unplanned display of magic made both men curse and then immediately pray no one saw it, but no such luck. The court yard once teeming with activity and fighting men was suddenly silent except for the griffon still circling for it's next attack.

"Arthur, there isn't much time now we need to kill it now or never," Arthur was dumb struck and already fearing the death of the man he loved, "ARTHUR! We don't have time for this! Do you here me?!" This woke the prince up from his early mourning and they went back to their targeting.

No one moved as they witnessed their crowned prince be yelled at not only by his manservant, but a disguised warlock, in Camelot!

"I have it Merlin!" Arthur shouted, though since everyone else was shocked to silence shouting wasn't necessary.

"**Bregdan anweald gafeluc!**" Merlin shouted as Arthur launched the spear at the griffon's chest.

Of course it being Arthur it hit the griffon directly in the heart and the beast fell to the ground dead.

Arthur was so caught in the happiness of saving the city from the creature and so proud of his lover's skill in magic that he didn't think as he slung his arm around the warlock's waist and kiss him directly on the lips, in front of everyone, who were already staring at them from the use of magic. At that moment Merlin knew he was so far past dead that he didn't bother stopping Arthur's signs of affection and actually welcomed the taste of the prince as his tongue demanded entrance to the other's mouth.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered when they finally untangled their mouths, "remember I love you. More than anything else I love you." Arthur looked confused at the reassuring tones of his magical lover.

"Merlin, why do you sound this way?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes darted around the court yard at the shocked and unbelieving faces of everyone there, including Uther.

"GUARDS!" Uther screamed in the dead silence, "Guards! Seize the sorcerer! NOW!" Arthur's eyes widened as the knights came at them.

"Merlin, Run!" Arthur said as pulled out his sword ready to protect the warlock he loved, with all his heart, with all the energy in his body, but Merlin didn't move.

"Arthur, I can't. I'm so sorry." Merlin felt the tears escape his eyes as the realization came to him; he was going to die, "I'm so so sorry, Arthur."

Merlin walked around Arthur and to the knights, who until recently were his friends, they greeted him with the point of their swords, no one said anything. Merlin said nothing in his defense.

"Merlin!" Arthur called raw emotion obvious in his voice, "Please don't do this. Please just run." The last word was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it. Merlin turned around to face the prince he loved more than anyone else.

"Arthur," Merlin said so softly Arthur teared up, "you and I both know that is not who I am."

Arthur pushed through the knights that crowded around Merlin and held his lover one more time.

"GUARDS!" Uther screamed even louder, "I want him taken away NOW!"

Leon walked forward and gently separated them, apologizing the entire time; "I'm sorry, sire, but we need to take him now, we can sneak you down later. I'm sorry.".

Only when Merlin was out of sight did Arthur look up at his father, whose face was redder than any light Merlin could conjure.

"Arthur!" Uther called down as his resolve disintegrated, "I want to see you in my chambers now! And anyone who isn't doing anything is to set up the pyre. The warlock is being burnt at DAWN! Am I clear!" and with his final sentences Uther left the balcony.

oOo

"Father, I know you are mad-"

"MAD! I am not the one mad in this situation! You, Arthur, are mad! You took your manservant as a lover? Not only that, but he is a man AND a sorcerer!" Uther looked at his son completely confused, "Why? Why would you- how could you-" Sudden understanding flowed over his face, "You were enchanted. That warlock enchanted you to love him!"

The proposal of such a ridiculous idea to Arthur made frustrated, but he also decided now was not the time to tell his father that he had his warlock boyfriend enchant him so he knew what to expect.

"No, father, that is not at all what happened," He let his frustration show, "I love Merlin with every piece of me. I am not enchanted in any way."

"You wouldn't know," His father easily dismissed, "You know nothing of sorcery. I'm sending you to Gaius so he can check you over. Good news is for the enchantment to end one must die and what ever his name is, Marvin, will be executed tomorrow. Go now, Arthur." Arthur left with his dismissal knowing he wouldn't last much longer in his father's company without yelling at him.

In the hall he ran into Leon who escorted him down to the dungeons.

oOo

"Merlin!" Arthur ran past the two knights guarding the cell and went straight for his warlock, "Merlin are you okay?"

Both men stuck their arms through the bars to embrace the other the best they could.

"Arthur," Merlin chuckled, "it has only been an hour at most. Miss me that much?" Their regular teasing was relaxing to the knights on guard who were, like everyone else, trying to figure out how they had missed everything. Leon had seen the devotion Arthur had for Merlin in the court yard, same as all, but knew that this affair must of been going on for a while.

"How long has this been going on?" Leon asked, both Gwaine and Elyan looked curious as well. Arthur turned to them with his princely face set.

"Let him out and we will answer all your questions." Arthur said with the tone Merlin deemed his 'royal prat' tone, but Arthur just wanted him in his arms and didn't care how he sounded. The three knights wanted to agree, but were apprehensive.

"Your fathers orders."

"It's not like Merlin can't just magic himself out anyway," Arthur said dismissively turning away from the crimson trio, "besides he deserves to live, my affection aside, he saved us from the griffon today and has always been using his magic to protect me and Camelot. Merlin, come on out."

"Arthur, I can't." Arthur gave him a look, "Fine, I won't. I may be dying tomorrow, but I don't need another reason to be hated by your father."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered in his ear so close it made Merlin shiver with desire, "I need to say good bye to you and not through bars." The warlock finally agreed and with a simple spell the door was unlocked and Merlin was unobstructedly in Arthur's embrace, their lips once again locked together.

I lied one more since zero comes after one, but I promise not to go into negative numbers (Uther is negative enough as he is!) Thank you again!


	4. No Time Left

I might sequel this I don't know yet. I would if you guys want it. I would place it with Uther dead and Arthur king... possibilities unfold

**No Time Left**

So that is how they fell asleep. Their heads resting on each others as they leaned against the wall and their fingers intwined in their laps. The knights didn't have the heart to move them or wake the prince and take him away from the man he obviously loved so much!

"How long do you think they have been-together?" Elyan asked quietly so not to wake the sleeping couple. They all glanced over to Merlin's cell as the two men slept leaning on each other.

"I honestly have no idea." Gwaine said shaking his head, "I mean I'm fine with it I'm just surprised Merlin never told me. Or at least slipped up about sleeping with the crowned prince of Camelot." The trio nodded, "Leon do you have a guess you know him the best."

"Longest after this I don't know if I would say best." Leon said thoughtfully, "I would say a rather long time, but what about Merlin having magic!" Gwaine looked at his hands, "You knew." The knight in question looked up and nodded slightly, "You didn't say anything." There was no question.

"It's Merlin!" Gwaine quietly exclaimed, "He wouldn't hurt a fly, couldn't hurt a fly, let alone harm Arthur in anyway! Plus I only found out as he was protecting me with it. Same as he did tonight." They were quiet as they thought over everything they had discovered.

oOo

"How did I miss this, Gaius?" Uther asked bewildered as he sank into a chair in his chambers, "My son, sharing his bed with a man, a servant, and a warlock?!"

"Sire," Gaius said diplomatically, "What is your problem first and foremost?"

"All of them!" The king yelled, "Magic is out lawed! The servant is far below his class! And Merlin happens to be a MAN! How can I over look any of that? The boy most likely wants the throne for himself and is enchanting my son to get it." Gaius was quiet.

"Sire, how you feel about Arthur is how I feel about Merlin." Gaius said almost forcefully, "I have lived with him and have watched him grow for these years and I know that he would never do this. He may be a sorcerer, but he is not evil in any way, I vouch for him."

"Gaius," Uther said as if he were a simpleton, "He used magic! In Camelot! I have no choice, but to execute him and that display of affection must be caused by an enchantment! There is only in person I know of who could and that person must be killed to end it! Only then can Arthur be returned to normal."

"Uther," using his name startled the king, "what I am saying is that Merlin would not use his magic to harm Camelot. And last night he only used magic to kill the griffin. He only used his magic to save the city."

"We have defeated these creatures before without his help." Uther said haughtily.

"Magical creatures can only be killed with magic." Gaius said quietly which shocked Uther into silence.

"It does not matter he used magic and he is involved with my son." Uther said evenly, "His execution still stands for dawn."

"There is nothing that can change your mind?" Gaius asked, Uther shock his head no, "Very well. I will inform Arthur."

oOo

Gaius didn't bother going to Arthur's room, knowing that the prince wouldn't be there when Merlin was in the dungeon. When he got to the dungeons he ran into the three knights who had escorted Merlin down there to begin with.

"Gaius!" Leon was the first to see him, "What is the world from King Uther?"

"Merlin's execution still stands." The physician replied solemnly, "Is Arthur in there with him?" The three knights nodded affirmative, "Good, Merlin doesn't have much longer." They all lapsed into deathly silence.

Unbeknownst to them the couple heard every word and their only reaction was to move closer together, how they did this is unknown since there was so little space between them to begin with.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered to the man next to him, "I have a few things I want to tell you." Merlin shifted his head so he could look at his lover's face.

"Yes?" Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead.

"I- I'm gay, I love you, and I don't have magic." Arthur said quickly trying to mimic the way Merlin had said it so close to a year ago. The prince could feel his warlock's vibrations while he chuckled.

"After all this time I never would have guessed that." Merlin said still chuckling, "I have a few more things I want to say-"

"Merlin!" Leon called as he came to the bars of the cell, "It is almost time, we need to go." Both boys on the floor looked to the only window and saw the pale lines of light peaking through the bars. The couple stood up helping dust each other off.

"One more moment, please, Leon." Arthur was almost begging. Leon's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, we waited as long as we could. We need to go." Leon walked out of the cell. Once the knight was gone the two men were holding each other once again. Merlin pulled back and ran his fingers over Arthur's face again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Arthur please promise me something." Merlin said quickly knowing the knights would be back soon, "Please promise me that you won't take this out on your father. Forgive him don't hold onto this please. That is my last wish." Merlin was crying now knowing he would never see his lover again; as well as knowing the grudge Arthur would hold over his father and how it would ruin the rest of his life.

"Merlin," Arthur said burying his head in his lover's neck taking in his scent for as long as he could, knowing he would never smell it again after today, "I can't promise that. I'm sorry, love, but I can't forgive him for what he is about to do."

"Arthur," Merlin said bringing their faces together wiping the tears away from his prince's bright blue eyes, "understand that he is doing this because he believes it to be right-"

"But he's wrong!" Arthur exclaimed animatedly. Merlin waited for him to calm before continuing.

"Then when I die show him love for me." Merlin said leaning their heads together, "Show him that you love me and that you forgive him. Please, Arthur, for me." Merlin spoke as softly as their tears fell to the dungeon floor, Arthur shifted his head and they brought their lips together for the last time, "One last thing," Merlin said as they pulled apart, "Happy One Year Anniversary." Merlin made a small smile that Arthur tried, and failed, to duplicate.

"Arthur, your father is looking for you." Elyan called as he came to the front of the cell. Arthur made the movement to leave.

"Arthur," Merlin called stopping him, "promise me, Arthur you _need_ to promise me! Don't hold this against him! Please!" Everyone within ear shot could here how Merlin begged on behalf of the man who was going to kill him. That broke Arthur down, he sobbed as he exited the cell; he turned around and looked at his lover's tear covered face as he begged

"I promise," Arthur whispered, relief flooded Merlin's face, "to do the best I can, Merlin, but I love you and- and I don't want to see you die." The sobs retook control and Arthur fled to clean up and see his father.

oOo

The knights brought Merlin up from the dungeons and to the door that leads out to court yard, the same one where he had killed the griffon and showed his love for Arthur; it felt like a lifetime ago instead of the night before. Before Merlin is lead out the knights say their good byes; guards Merlin didn't know who was going to tie him to the pyre since none of the knights were willing to lead their friend to his execution. Gwen came and said her farewell while crying and explaining Morgana was giving the king the silent treatment, he asked Gwen to beg the same thing Merlin begged from Arthur, she agreed to.

"Leon!" Gaius called as he came to the group, "please let me have a moment alone with Merlin. He has become a son to me and I would like a moment to say good bye in private, please." Leon nodded and the surrogate father and son duo left to a room off to the side.

"Gwen, do you have any idea how long Arthur and Merlin have been together? We have been trying to place a time, but we can't. They kept their secret very well." Leon said as they waited for Merlin to return with Gaius.

"I don't remember anything," Gwen furrowed her brow as she thought, "wait there was a time it was a year ago. Today actually! I hadn't seen Merlin and I went to Arthur's chambers to see if Merlin had been kept by Arthur doing chores again. When I got there Merlin didn't have a shirt on, he said he had slept on the floor, but Arthur kept giving him looks. I didn't think much of it, but a year!" The knights had stopped talking and listened to Gwen.

"A year?" Gwaine was stunned, "How did we miss it?" Before anyone could ponder the thought further Merlin and Gaius were back.

"Thank you, Gaius, for everything you have done over the years." Merlin said as he hugged his father figure one last time.

The guards came and escorted their prisoner to the pyre.

"Citizens of Camelot!" King Uther began his speech as the unnamed guards tied the warlock to his execution, "This man you see before you has been found guilty of treason of the highest order! He has been found guilty of sorcery! And of enchanting the crowned prince to obtain the throne!"

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, most knew Merlin and all the help he had given with Gaius and Gwen. People of the town had come to appreciate the clumsy boy and admired him for putting up with the royal family, even though he assured them that Arthur was different than his father and they trusted him to be right.

"I have no choice, but be committed to his execution!" The king's hand fell and the wood was set a light.

The crowd watched in horror as the flames leapt up to catch cloth and flesh. No one would ever forget the smell. The crowd watched as their prince, who was suppose to support the king, fled the scene with tears streaming down his face. No one missed the fact that the king's ward was not present, nor were many of the knights. The crowd watched and their eyes filled with tears and at least half the crowd fled just as the prince had. No one would ever forget the sound. The only one who remained unchanged was King Uther; no one would ever forget that either.

oOo

Arthur locked himself in his room during his time of mourning and refused to see anyone during this time. He knew to fulfill his promise to Merlin he needed to be alone to recover. Gwen had tried to enter, but he couldn't bring himself to let her in.

In his solitude he eventually fell asleep. Alone.

He hadn't fallen asleep by himself in exactly a year.

"Happy One Year Anniversary," Arthur whispered to the empty bed as he cried himself to sleep.

oOo

It was in the middle of the night when Arthur woke up wondering why anything would want to bring him to the reality of his lover being dead. His eyes teared again as he turned over in their bed as he instinctively reached his arm out to grab Merlin only to feel the cold air tuck itself there instead of a warm slender waist he was used to. The sobs filled the chamber.

"Oh, look at you," A voice whispered in the room, "I never knew you cared so much." The voice continued to tease. It was too familiar and caused Arthur to curl into a tight ball.

A hand touched his arm causing him to flinch and uncurl to see who was able to unlock his door.

"Merlin?" Arthur choked out as he stared in wonder as the moon light filtered through the raven black locks he knew so well, the same light made those blue eyes light up, just as the pyre had, "This is a dream?" Arthur whispered in amazement, as the figure that looked so much like Merlin smiled the smile that made Arthur's heart melt and beat faster.

"This would be the best dream if it were one." The figure said as he kneeled down to look closer at Arthur's face, "Arthur, love, I am right here." He reached out a hand and stroked his lover's face. Arthur's eyes widened at the physical contact of the apparition.

"Merlin?" Arthur said more surely as he sat up bringing his hands to wander around his lover's face once again, "How-How is this possible?" A smile broke over his face as he gathered the man he loved into his arms and kissed him passionately for several minutes.

"When Gaius pulled me aside this morning he had a plan," Merlin said as he regained his breath, "with a spell and a duplicate went in my place."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked gently as once again they lay side by side in their bed.

"Arthur," Merlin chuckled as he pulled his prince closer, "there wasn't exactly time." Arthur sighed in pleasure as the familiar vibrations ran through him once again.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Arthur asked kissing the top of Merlin's head, he could feel the other man smile.

"Being magic I have my ways." Merlin said in a deep voice, "Aging potion actually."

"You do know now that we have to be even more careful now that you are dead right?" Arthur said looking down at his dark hair warlock.

"Yes, but I thought we could talk about that tomorrow." Merlin said as he shifted resting his head on his hand, "Right now I thought we might enjoy the fact that one year later we are still here. Well, more or less. I happen to be dead." They both laughed, Merlin leaned down and kissed the man he loved more than his life, and now he had proven it.

Once their lips met their instinct took over as hands traced faces that were forged in memory and fingers trailed over skin that will never be forgotten.

"I love you, Merlin." Arthur whispered an hour later, the two of them were just happy to be with the other.

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin whispered as he trailed kisses down his lover's jaw.

They spent the night in each others' arms.

But as the sun rose Merlin was gone.


	5. Note for Next

The sequel is a work in progress and is posted under the title "The Apparition Returns" I hope you all enjoy it! It will be posted as soon as this is :D


End file.
